দ্য সায়লেন্স (১৯৬৩)
লিও ব্রডির রিভিউয়ের অনুবাদ এস্টার ও আনা- আনার দশ বছরের ছেলে ইয়োহানকে নিয়ে ট্রেনে চড়ে খুব ধীরলয়ে এক অচেনা যুদ্ধবিধ্বস্ত দেশের মধ্য দিয়ে ভ্রমণ করছে। পরে আমরা জনতে পারি তারা দুই বোন, সম্ভবত প্রেয়সীও। কিন্তু তাদের ভ্রমণের কারণ হয়ত আমরা কোনদিনই আবষ্কার করতে পারবো না, অচেনা ভাষা, অপরিচিত মানুষ আর অজনা সংস্কৃতির এক শহরে তাদের আগমনটা হয়ত রহস্যই থেকে যাবে। হয়ত এর মাধ্যমে বার্গম্যান দুজন নারীর জীবনের বহিরাবয়ব তুলে ফেলে নগ্নভাবে তদের উপস্থাপন করতে চেয়েছেন, দেখতে চেয়েছেন এই এলিয়েন বিশ্বে তারা কী হয়ে ওঠে। দ্য সাইলেন্স এর আসল নাম দেয়া হয়েছিল “গড’স সাইলেন্স” এবং বার্গম্যান একে একটি ট্রিলজির শেষ পর্ব হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করেছেন। এই ট্রিলজির প্রথম সিনেমা দুটি হল “থ্রু আ গ্লাস ডার্কলি” (১৯৬১) ও “উইন্টার লাইট” (১৯৬২)- যেগুলোতে ধর্মীয় বিশ্বাস নিয়ে সূক্ষ্ণ প্রশ্ন করা হয়েছে। স্মাইলস অফ আ সামার নাইট (১৯৫৫) ও দ্য সেভেনথ সিল (১৯৫৭) এর বিশাল আন্তর্জাতিক সাফল্যের পর এই সিনেমায় বার্গম্যান ধর্মীয় বাধ্যবাধকতা ও যে কঠিন পরিবেশে তিনি বড় হয়েছেন সেদিকে মনোযোগ দিয়েছেন। তার বাবা ছিলেন লুথারীয় ধর্মবেত্তা ও পরবর্তীতে সুইডেনের রাজার চ্যাপলেন। বাবার কড়া শাসনে ছোটবেলায় তার আবেগ যেভাবে আহত হয়েছিল এই সিনেমায় তার প্রভাব আছে। কিন্তু দ্য সাইলেন্সে স্বর্গীয় পিতা বা পার্থিব পিতা সবাই অনুপস্থিত। এই সিনেমার অদ্ভুত রকম বিবর্ণ পরিবেশ বার্গম্যান দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধের পর ইউরোপের বিভিন্ন শহরে তার অভিজ্ঞতার উপর ভিত্তি করে তৈরি করেছেন। রাস্তায় দুর্বোধ্য সব সাইন, মানুষের উপচে পড়া ভিড় আর কলরব, রাত-বিরাতে রাস্তায় ট্যাংকের চলাচল আর গর্জন, সব মিলিয়ে বাইরে এমন এক পরিবেশ যা অবধারণ করার মত শক্তি মানুষের নেই। অপর দিকে ভেতরে সুনসান নিরবতা, প্রাক্তন গ্র্যান্ড হোটেল ইউরোপা এখন জনশূন্য, এই হোটেলেই আশ্রয় নিয়েছে আমাদের তিন পর্যটক। এক দিক থেকে দ্য সাইলেন্স পরবর্তী সিনেমাগুলোর মুখবন্ধ হিসেবে কাজ করেছে, পরের সিনেমাগুলোতে বার্গম্যান তার দৃষ্টি ঈশ্বর থেকে মানুষের দিকে সরিয়ে নিয়েছেন, ধর্মতত্ত্বের বদলে মনোবিজ্ঞানকে পছন্দ করেছেন। কিন্তু ভিজুয়াল অভিব্যক্তি ছাড়া সিনেমায় আইডিয়া প্রকাশের অন্য কোন উপায় নেই, বার্গম্যান তার অনন্যসাধারণ মেধা এখানেই কাজে লাগিয়েছেন; আমাদের আমন্ত্রণ জানিয়েছেন এক রহস্যময় জগতে যেখানে রহস্যের কেন্দ্রে আছে মানুষ ও তার মুখমণ্ডল, আর রহস্য ভেদের চাবিকাঠি হিসেবে আছে বিশাল বিশাল সব বার্গম্যানীয় ক্লোজ-আপ। মুখ নিয়ে বার্গম্যানের নেশা এখানে স্পষ্টভাবে ফুটে উঠেছে- মুখ কতটুকু প্রকাশ করে আর কতটুকু লুকিয়ে রাখে। তার অনেক সিনেমাতেই এই অভিব্যক্তি প্রকাশিত হয়েছে আর এটা সম্ভব হয়েছে তার স্টক কোম্পানির মেধাবী মেধাবী অভিনয় শিল্পীদের কারণে। Ingrid Thulin ও Gunnel Lindblom দুজনই উইন্টার লাইটে ছিলেন, Jörgen Lindström কে পারসোনার (১৯৬৬) শুরুতে দেখা গিয়েছিল। দ্য সাইলেন্স এর নিরব ঘর দুটিতে আনা ও এস্টার ইয়োহানের আত্মার জন্য লড়াই করে যায়, এরই মধ্য দিয়ে বার্গম্যন তার চিত্রগ্রাহক Sven Nykvist কে সাথে নিয়ে সময় এবং আলো নিয়ে তার নিপুণ গবেষণার গভীরতা বাড়িয়ে চলেন। বার্গম্যান এই গবেষণা শুরু করেছিলেন উইন্টার লাইট এর মাধ্যমে, Nykvist পরবর্তীতে তার প্রায় সব ছবিতেই কজ করেছে। এই শহরের অতলস্পর্শ নিরবতা প্রাপ্তবয়স্কদের যোগাযোগের ক্ষমতাকে প্রায় শূন্যের কোঠায় নামিয়ে দিয়েছে। প্রতিটি ব্যক্তি সম্পর্ক হয়ে গেছে তির্যক, হারিয়েছে গভীরতা, ফলশ্রুতিতে এমন এক ভয়ংকর পরিবেশের জন্ম হয়েছে যেখানে মানুষের চালচলন ও ইঙ্গিত প্রায়শই হুমকি হয়ে দাড়ায়। এখানে সবাই পালিয়ে বেড়াতে চায়, বার্গম্যান একে বলেছেন, “পৃথিবীতে এক শৈল্পিক নরক সৃষ্টি- আমার নরক”। কিন্তু নরক প্রকৃতপক্ষে ফুটিয়ে তোলে- ভ্রমণের সময় ভিনদেশের ভাষা ও সংস্কৃতি সম্পর্কে অজ্ঞতা মানুষকে কত অসহায় করে তোলে, তাকে কত প্রবলভাবে শৈশবে ফিরে যাওয়ার তাগাদা দিতে থাকে, সবকিছু অর্থ বের করাকে তার কাছে কত গুরুত্বপূর্ণ করে তোলে! শিশু ইয়োহানের জন্য, অদ্ভুত রকম শূন্য হোটেলের করিডোর ধরে হেটে বেড়ানো, বিদেশী শহরের অস্বস্তিকর পরিবেশ- এগুলো কেবল প্রাপ্তবয়স্ক বিশ্বের খোসা, এই বিশ্বের দুর্লঙ্ঘ্য পরবেশ নির্ধারণ করে তার মা ও খালা। (সর্বগ্রাসী গরম ও অসহ্য ঘামের মাধ্যমে সিনেমায় এই পরিবেশ আরও মূর্ত করে তোলা হয়েছে।) বার্গম্যান তো বলেছেনই, “My impulse has nothing to do with intellect or symbolism: it has only to do with dreams and longing, with hopes and desires, with passion.” আনা ও এস্টার একজন পরিপূর্ণ মানুষের দুটি দিকের প্রতিনিধিত্ব করে। পরবর্তীতে পারসোনা সিনেমায় বার্গম্যান এই থিমের আরও বিস্তর ঘটিয়েছেন। আনাকে পুরোপুরিই তার দেহের মাধ্যমে সংজ্ঞায়িত করা যায়- গোসল করা, বেশি করে লোশন ও পারফিউম দেয়া, পরিধেয় কাপড় পরা ও খোলা, সেক্স করা, অন্য এক জুটিকে সক্স করতে দেখা। অন্যদিকে এস্টার অনুবাদক, তাকে দেখা যায় টাইপ রাইটারের সামনে, কখনও কাগজ-কলম হাতে, বাস্তবকই তাকে সংজ্ঞায়িত করতে হলে ভাষার প্রয়োজন। ফুসফুসের রোগে সে ভরাক্রান্ত, হস্তমৈথুন করতে দেখা যায় তাকে, ধূমপান ও মদ্যপানের নেশায় মত্ত থাকে কখনও কখনও, সেক্সকে দেখে ইরেকশন ও সিক্রশনের সূত্রে বাঁধা এক যান্ত্রিক ক্রিয়া হিসেবে, তাই সেক্সে তার এত বিরক্তি। মোটকথা এস্টারের শরীর ধ্বংসে দোড়গোড়ায়, ভাষাই তার একমাত্র অবলম্বন। শোরগোল, সঙ্গীত ও মৌনতা- এই তিন স্তরে সজ্জিত সউন্ডট্র্যাকের ভার সত্ত্বেও আনা এবং এস্টারের রহস্যময় যুদ্ধ ইয়োহানের চোখ ও অনুভূতির পর্দায় এব অদ্ভুত লয়ে নাচতে থাকে। এর পর থেকে বার্গম্যানের অনেক সিনেমাতেই মানব স্বভাব বুঝতে হয় নারীদের জীবন পর্যবেক্ষণের মাধ্যমে। এই সিনেমায় আমরা এমন অনেক কিছুই দেখি যা ইয়োহান দেখেনি, তারপরও ইয়োহানের দৃষ্টি এর মেরুদণ্ড। সিডাকটিভ মা-র বদলে ইয়োহানের সহানুভূতি যখন তার রোগ্রাক্রান্ত বুদ্ধিমান খালার প্রতি নিবিষ্ট হয় তখনই সবকিছু যৌক্তিকতা ফিরে পায়, এই সহানুভূতি বদলই বার্গম্যানের ধ্যানকে মানুষের দুর্বলতা ও পরাজয়ের দিকে নিবেশিত করে। বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৬৩ বিষয়শ্রেণী:আর্ট বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইঙ্গমার বারিমান বিষয়শ্রেণী:সুইডিশ